The present invention relates to the field of arthroscopic surgery, particularly anterior cruciate ligament reconstruction.
One common approach to cruciate ligament reconstruction is the use of the patellar tendon to form a bone-tendon-bone graft. This involves cutting out a bone block from the top of the patella. Deviations from proper technique for removal of the patellar bone block have resulted in reports of patellar tendinitis, patellar fractures and even, in some instances, ruptures of the patellar ligament after the grafting procedure. Whether or not these complaints are properly related to the use of the patellar bone block in cruciate ligament reconstruction, these concerns are reason enough to identify an alternate method for performing the surgery.